


My hero!

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, Blood, Child, Father love, GET IT, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wives, and no, cause its, fluffl, its pure fluff, loose tooth, no kids on one side, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano Junior has a loose tooth, Cristiano is woozy and Leo is happy. </p><p> </p><p>"I trust you Leo, you will never hurt me!" [...] "plus, I am a big boy now and tough, like my pai!" Leo smiles at him and he really wants to cry but then Junior continues "and you!" and now he wants....</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hero!

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT THIS CUTE LITTLE FACE(s)!
>
>>   
>  [Sunday mood❤️✌️](https://www.instagram.com/p/BCntvJGhpbA/)   
> 

Leo had just gotten through the door when he heard a squeaky voice "Hola, Leo!" the little boy is sprinting towards him and Leo's been through this routine before so he kneels down on one knee and waits for Junior to reach him with his arms open wide, ready for his hug. Junior is older now so he doesn't ask to carried up the stairs -Leo is still getting used to it-. 

Instead he kisses the top his curls and mumbles a greeting " hola nene, como estas ah?" Junior grins, pushing Leo off softly to show him his toothless grin. He lifts his little finger to point at a certain part in his mouth and with his tongue he starts moving one of his new loose tooth. Leo grins at him and pets his head, messing his -hard to tone down- curls a little bit. 

"More loose teeth! Have you showed your pai yet?" 

Junior isn't suppose to show his pai when his teeth are loose because Cristiano gets woozy with those sort of things -it just makes Leo and Junior want to show him more- Junior shakes his little head at him and they both start walking towards Cristiano's room, where the overgrown child with a child must be. As soon as Cristiano spots him he starts running towards him with his shirt half on, half not "Amor!" and like he had earlier done, Leo just opens his arms waiting to receive his second hug. 

He takes in Cristiano's smell and hugs him tightly laying a kiss on the side of his neck while Junior runs off to the bathroom to retrieve something. 

When he returns his pai is done greeting Leo and his got his shirt fully on with Leo seating on the edge of the bed smiling at him teasingly. He walks over to Leo, past his pai who is choosing between three hats -all black- and goes to stand in between Leo's opened legs.

He hands Leo the floss and says "Leo, you know how it goes" Leo smiles at him and takes the floss from Junior's tiny hands, the same tiny hands that end up on his thighs -one hand on each thigh- as he tilt his head back and opens wide. Leo rips out a long piece of floss and wraps it around the loose tooth. 

When Cristiano notices he wails and runs out of the room leaving both Junior and Leo giggling at the older man. Junior wants to continue laughing but Leo makes sure he doesn't move or anything to hurt himself.

Once that's done they both walk into bathroom so Junior can rinse his mouth out. Leo waits patiently by the doorframe, watching as Junior -who is stepped on a step ladder spray painted gold (because "duh, it has to match the bathroom Leo..") to reach the sink- rinses, with the tooth in his hand.

Once he's done they both rush down to show Cristiano the newly fallen -janked?- tooth of Junior's. 

"Pai! pai, look!"

Junior turns around to get the tooth from Leo and carries it over to his pai, slowly so that he doesn't drop it and lose it among the also white floor. 

Cristiano leans down to look at the small tooth his son has on the palm of his hand "did you thank Leo?" Junior puts the tooth down on the counter and goes up to Leo who is leaning against the door frame of the kitchen "Thank you Leo!" and honestly, Leo just can't help himself but to pick the boy up "you're welcome, bud!".

Cristiano makes sure to grab the tooth and put it somewhere safe.

 

Cristiano ends up burning whatever he was making, so they end up ordering food.

Chinese food to be exact. 

Junior is biting into a springroll when it happens. 

He pulls out the un-chewed bite out of his mouth and reaches in his mouth to touch his tooth "Oh my god, FILHO! YOUR MOUTH IS BLEEDING!!!!" Leo was eating out of his container of Chow Maine. 

He is alerted with Cristiano's sudden shout but then he sees that Junior is calmer and that calms him a bit. He knows better then to tell Cristiano to calm down so instead he moves over to Junior and tilts his head back "can I see, nene?" Junior opens his mouth and that's when Leo sees it. Another loose tooth.

Leo isn't sure if two loose teeth in one day is a normal but he keeps the uncertainty to himself not wanting to alarm either Cristianos'. 

Junior smiles up at Leo when the Argentine lets go of Junior's chin then he proceeds to ask "does it hurt nene?" Junior shakes his head 'no ' in answer and opens wide for Leo again "okay do you want me to get the floss? It seems loose enough for me to pull it out with my fingers" Cristiano jumps of his chair at that and looks at Leo as if he's just offended his great ancestors "no way! it'll hurt less with the floss. Go get the floss, Leo!" Junior looks at Leo with a look that reads 'there he goes again' and Leo answers with a wink.

But then Junior's frowns a little and Leo's features soften "will it hurt, Leo?" Leo shakes his head "It shouldn't... it looks like it's barely hanging to the gum" .... "Eww! Leo, shut up!" Cristiano shoots him a stink face and both Leo and Junior have to stifle their laughter. 

Their laughter dies down soon enough when Cristiano looks at them both with his serious face. 

"I trust you Leo, you will never hurt me!" his tiny voice is cheerful and Leo is still wiping some of the small of blood that spills down the corners of his mouth "plus, I am a big boy now and tough, like my pai!" Leo smiles at him and he really wants to cry but then Junior continues "and you!" and now he wants to wail like a baby. He pulls the tooth after that and Junior only rinses once -in the kitchen sink- with the cup Cristiano gave him. 

When Leo looks up to hand Cristiano his son's tooth he smiles, then he notices the look Cristiano is giving him and his smile widens into a grin and he blows him a kiss for good measure. 

"give me a real one!" Cristiano whines at him until Leo leans in to lay a kiss on him but it's cut short when Junior strides back to the table "Ew pai! let Leo breath" they both pull away chuckling but when Cristiano notices the pout -similar to his own; or so Leo says- he turns back to apologize to Leo for not letting him breath. 

They decide on watching a movie picked out by Junior and eat ice cream with popcorn. Well, Cristiano and Leo eat the unsalted popcorn while Junior gets the extra butter and the Neapolitan ice cream Leo had brought a while back -not enought for it to be expired tho-.

It'd make more sense if Cristiano was the one in the middle but it's not like that. Leo's in the middle; junior is half on his lap half on his arm and Cristiano is also half on him but his other half -thank god(all the muscle gets heav)- is on the couch. 

Soon enough Junior's head starts slowly leaning down on his shoulder. Until his head is tucked under Leo's chin and tiny snores are coming out of his mouth. Leo's got this wide grin because of it and he's about to ask Cristiano if he is seeing it but Cristiano is also snoring lightly on his other shoulder.

Leo doesn't dare move; making sure to let them both rest on him. 

If he too falls asleep on the couch, he isn't thinking about how uncomfortable it'll he in the morning or about how they both might drool on him -not that he minds-, no. Instead he thinks about how happy he feels. The happiest he's felt in awhile.

The warmth in his chest is an indescribable feeling. 

He lays a kiss on Junior's head and a kiss near Cristiano's temple. Behind his closed eyes he thinks about the happiness the two people on his arms bring him. Maybe, _maybe_ , he wants to cry...He doesn't.

He _does_ fall asleep with both of the new loves of his life under his arm and on his arm...He fell asleep with a smile and wakes up with one -and with pudles of drools from where Cristiano had his head- but Junior now is laying a lot more comfortably with his head on his lap.

"I love you both so much" Leo doesn't think their awake when he says it but then he hears a quiet "I love you" from where Cristiano is and then Junior lifts his head from his lap "me too Leo!" Leo smiles down at him, brushing his curls back. 

....

"I'm hungry Pai" its a whisper but Cristiano gets up none the less, his neck hurts, then Junior starts running towards the kitchen behind him. 

 

When they return to the couch, Leo is laying down on it with his head on one end and his feet on the other. Cristiano and Junior share a look. They grab the cover that Junior keeps in the living room and cover him up, Cristiano the top half and Junior his feet. 

Cristiano places a kiss on his forehead and mumbles something sweet to him then Juniro follows his actions by pushing his pai so he can fit and kiss Leo on his forehead too "Good Night, Leo" he giggles -because its morning now- and grabs his pai to let Leo sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some fluff.  
> Sorry for the mistakes... :)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> ***edited. I added to the ending (Didnt erase just added) + fixed the errors I could find.


End file.
